Remote access systems have enabled users to access applications on servers from various portals. With the increasing prevalence of mobile computing devices, users can also access applications on those servers from handheld devices. However, displays on such devices often have low resolution. As a result, a user can view only a section of the application user interface on the mobile computing device's screen, and the user must scroll around the interface to view other sections of the interface. Thus, navigating within an application user interface can be a cumbersome process.
It is common for many applications to have user interfaces that consist of multiple panes or frames of information in a single presentation or view. Often, a particular type of data or controls feature is grouped together in a frame of the user interface, such as emails in Microsoft Outlook. On devices that have larger screens, all of the frames may be displayed at the same time. However, when user interface (UI) designs with multiple frames or panes are delivered to a mobile device with a significantly smaller screen, the user will often be limited to a reduced view of all the frames or panes or must view an arbitrarily displayed limited view of the UI, making it hard for the user to navigate between the different frames. In some instances, the user must manually align the frame they wish to interact with on the devices screen, which can be a tedious interaction given the sensitivity of some mobile device's operation.